


Joy Of Being A Children

by caeruleophiles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Siblings, Seo Changbin and Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Single Parents, Vampire Kim Seungmin, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vampire Seo Changbin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caeruleophiles/pseuds/caeruleophiles
Summary: Mari nikmati waktunya.Sebelum para tanggungan menempel dan menjadi beban di pundak.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	Joy Of Being A Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatapan dalam jangka waktu lama menandakan satu hal.
> 
> Ketertarikan.

Third person POV

London, 15:05 PM.

Sore ini, matahari bersinar begitu terik hingga Chris harus mengenakkan kacamata hitamnya di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya, dirinya bersyukur lalu lintas jalannya tidak macet (mungkin karena masih jam kerja). Chris sendiri baru saja menyelesaikan jam mengajarnya yang terakhir yang kala itu bertepatan dengan jam anak-anak pulang sekolah.

Sekolah hari ini terlihat ramai seperti biasa, beberapa anak terlihat dengan orang tua mereka berjalan keluar dari gerbang dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Chris baru saja keluar dari mobilnya ketinga telinganya sudah mendengar suara khas anaknya memanggilnya.

“Daddy !!”

Sesosok anak laki-laki kecil berlari kencang dan melompat kearahnya sembari beri pelukan erat, Chris balas memeluknya erat, wajah sang anak terlihat memancarkan aura bahagia laiknya matahari pagi. Namun dahi Chris mengerut kala menyadari adanya sesuatu yang hilang. “Felix, dimana kembaranmu ?” tanya Chris kepada sang anak, “Katanya dia mau liat ikan di kolam taman.” Jawab Felix, keduanya pun berjalan menuju taman.

Begitu sampai, terlihat seorang anak kecil sibuk memperhatikan sesosok pria yang duduk di meja berpayung yang terlihat sedang asyik membaca buku dengan label putih bertuliskan “Seungmin Kim”, dari sorotnya terlihat sekali. “Jisung!!” panggilnya, buat anak kecil dan orang yang sedang membaca tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya kearahnya. “Loh dad ?” serunya sembari menghampiri Chris, “Asyik sekali yah liat ikannya ?” tanyanya jenaka, buat wajah Jisung merona malu mendengarnya.

“Oh sir !” panggil Chris pada Seungmin sebelum pergi meninggalkan taman, “Maaf ya kalau anak saya mengganggu anda.” Ucapnya meminta maaf, pria itu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. “Tidak apa-apa kok.” Balasnya, Chris mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan pergi bersama dengan kedua anaknya yang sudah sibuk berceloteh mengenai kegiatan yang dilalui mereka.

Tanpa disadari mereka, Seungmin memperhatikan mereka sejenak sembari menutup buku yang dibacanya dan memasukkannya ke tas selempangnya, hingga suara langkah kaki terdengar menujunya.

“Dad ?”

“Oh hey,” balasnya sembari tersenyum kecil kala melihat kedua anaknya berdiri di depannya sembari memegang payung besar berwarna hitam, Seungmin lantas menghampiri keduanya dan berjongkok untuk memeluk mereka erat. _“How’s school ?”_ tanyanya sembari melepas sejenak pelukannya dan meraih tasnya, “Kak Minho tadi nyaris terbakar karena menyelamatkan seekor kucing di pohon.” Jawab anak kecil bersurai hitam, buat manik Seungmin membulat terkejut mendengarnya.

“Tapi setidaknya aku tidak separah Changbin yang juga nyaris terbakar hanya karena ingin memegang ikan di kolam taman.” Balas Minho dengan nada mencibir, “Hey !!” seru Changbin kesal sementara Seungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. “Ayo pulang, kalian lanjutkan saja ceritanya nanti di mobil.” Ajak Seungmin sembari menggendong Changbin sementara Minho memeluk sang ayah dari belakang, lantas Seungmin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi bersama anak-anak di gendongannya menuju lapangan parkiran mobil dibawah naungan payungnya.

\---


End file.
